


Get What You Give

by existential1rony



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential1rony/pseuds/existential1rony
Summary: What happens after Upstead kiss in the bar in 8x03... that's it, that's the plot... most awesome synopsis I've ever had the pleasure of writing!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Get What You Give

It had taken 3 years, 8 months, and 10 days of little moments at last adding up to this perfect crescendo for Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead. Years of developing a special bond, of being partners, confidants, best friends, and not _just partners_ to get here. At times it seemed like maybe they'd never get to this point, but here they are, finally taking that metaphorical leap without fear. For Hailey, she had known this was it- now or never. After Jay had saw her offer package, there was no turning back. She would either have to admit how she felt for him now, or swallow it deep down and try to forget it forever. She knew she would have to make the initial move when he opted out of her option: "you could tell me you don't want me to take it" with an honest reply to her happiness, "I want you to do whatever you want to do. I'm just practicing self-preservation here!"

For Jay, it felt a little bit like deja vu, but he knew this was different. _THEY_ were different. He knew no matter what Hailey's choice became; he wouldn't be losing her. What they had was too special, too important, too once-in-a-lifetime. If she was going to choose New York, then he'd find his way there too. He just didn't want to be the reason that swayed her either way. All he's ever wanted was her happiness. Was he maybe guarding his heart a little bit too in the meantime? Maybe. But he wanted to be sure that she wanted this, _him_. When they finally hit the breaking point of Hailey telling him teary eyed that "it's been a long time since I saw you as just my partner," he knew this was it. He couldn't hold back anymore. So before he could tell her all he felt, the million little things he loves about her, how she makes him feel, how she made him a better man- something he'd never thought possible, he _shows_ her. The kiss is instantaneous, both of them leaning into it at the same time. It's desperate, but sweet and intense, all while savoring the moment in the middle of a bar.

Hailey wraps her arms around his neck while Jay pulls her closer. Their hearts alight with emotions they've never felt before and neither wanting to let go. She slowly slides her hand down his chest, resting it there, in a gesture she's done many times in vastly different circumstances, feeling the beating of his heart matching hers. It's all too soon when they finally break away from the kiss, realizing their surroundings and smiling shyly at each other as they lean their heads together. It's Jay who speaks first. His voice is huskier and deeper than she's ever heard it, even more than the time he woke in the hospital, it's caked with emotion.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" His eyes plead tenderly.

"Yeah..." she replies softly, grinning at him before giving him another quick peck.

He grabs her hand and guides her through the bar. Both still too high on each other to be embarrassed by the little smirks the other patrons give them as they pass. They make it to Jay's truck and before he goes to open the door for her he pulls her in for another heated kiss. This one holding promise the night is not ending anytime soon. They manage to pull away begrudgingly, not wanting to let the other go, but make up for it by holding hands all the way to Hailey's place, wrapped in their own world. Once Jay parks his truck on her street, he turns to her and smiles again.

"Just so we're clear, it's been a long time since I saw you as just my partner either."

She grinned back at him. "I kinda gathered that after the first kiss. I sure hope you don't go around kissing Kevin, or anyone like that." She teased as they made their way up her front steps.

"Nah, my first kiss with him was horrific, he's rougher than he looks. We agreed to never do it again." He tilts his head at her as she opens the door.

Hailey throws hers back and laughs. Both of them thrilled and amazed that even with the huge leap they just took it still didn't change their dynamic. They stared at each other and smiled in the middle of her foyer. They had been in this exact spot many times before, Jay barging in after a rough case, running around to get to hockey games on time after shifts that ran too long, saying good night after doing their thing... but this moment? This one tops all of them. She thinks about continuing their banter, but she has better plans in mind. It's her this time, wrapping her arms around him and initiating the kiss. Essentially giving him the seal of approval.

He walks her back into the kitchen, neither breaking away from the kiss. When he feels her hit the island he lifts her up and places her on the counter. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. They stay there for a while, just making out and enjoying this new development when things start to heat up a notch. Jay's hands start to trail up her shirt, softly stroking and making his way up her bare skin as he groans into her mouth. She then swiftly yanks his shirt over his head and drops it to the ground, slowly running her hands down his chest again. This time _very_ different than past instances. When she feels his mouth on her neck, sucking at her pulse point, she can't take it anymore. She wraps her fingers in his hair and yanks his head up to look at her.

"Upstairs, NOW!" She demands with a flushed face.

Jay needs no further encouragement as he grins into her mouth again, slowly sliding his tongue in as she wraps her arms around him and he lifts her again, practically running them to her room. He throws her on the bed and is surprised he doesn't die of joy and pleasure right there and then as she seductively undoes the last of her shirt buttons as he watches. Her heart races as his eyes go wide and darken when she unclasps her bra and let's it slip off her fingers, now fully topless to him. She bites her lip as she watches him practically drool and curls her finger at him to 'come here.' He crawls on top of her, their lips finding each other again. This kiss much different than all the others... lust-filled, more intense, but with the passion and promise that this will change everything. And neither have been surer of and embracing change in their whole lives than they are right now. They spend the rest of the night, and well into the morning, showing each other just how not they're partners anymore, but two halves of a soul...

* * *

Soft sunlight peaks into Hailey's bedroom through a crack in the curtain as Jay's phone starts buzzing. Jay softly groans into her hair, messy and mused from his hands, as she slightly lifts her head from off his bare chest. It is much too early to be woken up, especially after their first night together. He begrudgingly releases one arm from holding her as he reaches for his phone on the night stand, while she wraps tighter around him.

"Halstead." He gruffly talks into it. "Okay, Sarge... yup, sounds good. I'll grab Hailey and we'll be there in a bit..." He throws the phone onto the sheets with a sigh.

"Duty calls?" Hailey asks, slightly pouting.

"Yeah, dead body in the woods."

"Damn, okay." She replies in defeat, slowly pulling away from him.

He pulls her back and on top of him, wrapping his arms around her as he starts kissing her neck. She moans, but she knows this is a dangerous game they're playing if they have to leave soon.

"Jay..."

"What?" He raises his brow at her innocently. "I did tell Voight I'd grab you!"

She laughs against his lips. "But we gotta go."

"The way I see it, we bought ourselves an extra 25 minutes by already being here together..." he slides his mouth down her chest.

She bites her lip hard, trying to maintain control. "Mmm, but what about your clothes? We'll have to stop at your place so you can change."

"Fuck it, my jacket will be on, they won't notice. And I have some cologne in the truck."

She settles on his waist more, grinding down and causing them both to moan. "Well, when you put it that way..." she whispers against his lips, silencing them both with a kiss.

They arrive to the scene 49 minutes later, still beating Adam, so they take it as a win. The next couple hours get grim as more of the case unfolds, but their little secret smirks to each other, longing gazes, and brief hand grazes make everything worth it... they're finally _here_.

* * *

_[A/N: Just my quick little take on what I'd like to happen after the kiss. I'm thinking the episode will start with the morning after, but here's to hoping for some loving in the episode, either at the beginning or the end... or even better, both! ;) GUYS, WE FINALLY REALLY HAVE UPSTEAD! It's not just fanfic anymore! How damn exciting, right? Thanks for hanging in and coming on these story journeys with me as we waited patiently!]_


End file.
